


Opposite Sides of the Coin

by orpheous87



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Title: Opposite Sides of the CoinAuthor/Artist: Orpheous87 (Team Nimbus 2000)Rating: UBoard Position(or card image): The Shrieking ShackPrompt: Drarry + Abandoned Places - Pick either: 1) Finding Treasure OR2) Spoiler Alert: It's not really abandoned- Minimum: 129 Maximum: 291Word Count: 291Summary: The differences between being a Gryffindor and being a Slytherin couldn’t be plainer.Disclaimer: All characters/places belong to JK Rowling. I’m just borrowing them and promise to return them unscathed.





	Opposite Sides of the Coin

“Have you ever been inside?” Harry asked, regarding the Shrieking Shack as they approached. 

“Are you insane? It’s haunted!” Draco replied, looking at Harry with trepidation. He didn’t like the look on Harry’s face. 

Harry grinned and grabbed Draco’s hand. “Come on,” he said, pushing the gate open. “Be brave.”

“That’s your thing,” Draco muttered, allowing himself to be pulled along. “Mine is to not knowingly put myself in harm’s way.”

“But where’s the fun in that?” Harry laughed. “It’ll be ok.”

They crept towards the door to the shack, Draco gripping Harry’s hand tightly, his other hand firmly on his wand. He had a bad feeling about this. These are the moments when the differences between he and Harry are most obvious, he thought. 

Harry pushed the door open and moved inside, still holding Draco’s hand tight. 

“Harry if we get murdered here, I’m holding you responsible,” Draco whispered loudly. 

“We’re not going to be murdered,” Harry tutted. “There’s no-one here.”

As Draco opened his mouth to reply, a loud creak issued over their heads. “What was that?!” he whispered, squeezing Harry’s hand and raising his eyes to the ceiling. 

“Just the wood settling,” Harry said, sounding more confident than he felt. In all the times he’d been in here he’d never heard a sound like that before. 

Pressing further into the room, Harry led the way. They’d only taken another couple of steps before the unmistakable sound of footsteps came overhead. 

“No, no, Harry let’s go,” Draco said in a terrified whisper. “There’s someone up there.”

Harry looked round at the blonde, nodding. “Ok,” he said shakily. “Let’s go.”

Draco turned, pulling Harry out of the shack and all the way down the path. He didn’t need telling twice.


End file.
